


Contemplating Necromancy

by Alisanne



Series: Snape - Horcrux Hunter [26]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 06:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12551332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge:Written for Snape100's prompt # 714: Snape's Library - The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Contemplating Necromancy

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snape100's prompt # 714: Snape's Library - The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy.
> 
>  **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Contemplating Necromancy

~

“ _We_ may have another way,” said Frank, approaching hand in hand with Alice.

“It doesn’t involve anyone here being bait, does it?” asked Kingsley, tone dry. 

“Absolutely not.” Frank faced Severus. “Is Pettigrew close to his family?” 

“I believe so.” Severus frowned. “Why?” 

Alice smirked. “His mother collects unusual books. What if we offer her something from our library, while casually inquiring about her son?”

“Sounds convoluted,” said Severus. “It’s easier if I just—”

“We’ll offer a copy of The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy.” Frank smirked. “If Vol— _he’s_ truly dabbling in increasing Inferi, Pettigrew should jump at that opportunity.” 

~

Severus blinked. “You own The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy?” 

Frank coughed. “Technically, no. It belongs to my mother, but I’m sure she’d let us borrow it—”

“I will,” came a voice from the door. “But only under one condition.” 

“Mother!” cried Frank.

“Augusta,” said Alice. “We were just—”

“I heard the plan.” Augusta, a steely-eyed woman with grey hair pulled back in a severe bun, entered the room. “Mary Pettigrew will see you coming a mile away. I should go.” 

Severus shook his head. “It’ll be dangerous—”

“I’ll be fine.” Augusta Summoned a cloak. “I’ll be back within the hour.” 

~

They tried to dissuade Augusta Longbottom from going, but she was adamant. Finally, Frank threw up his hands. “Fine, but be careful.” 

Augusta raised an eyebrow. “I’ve always been able to out hex Mary Pettigrew. Not that it will come to that. Now, let me get on with it.” 

“Wait,” said Alice. She reached out her hand, and a moment later The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy sailed towards her. 

“Oh, I won’t need that, dear.” Augusta took the book, setting it aside. “All you need is Peter’s location?” 

“Yes,” said Kingsley. 

“I’ll be back with that information in no time.” 

~

Once Augusta left, Severus picked up The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy. 

Kingsley chuckled. “You’ve been aching to get your hands on that, haven’t you?” 

“Yes.” Opening it, Severus perused the pages. “I’ve never actually seen a copy, although I’ve heard of it.”

“And they say Ravenclaws are bad.” Still chuckling, Kingsley went to speak quietly with Frank and Alice, leaving Severus alone. 

Turning to the section on reanimation, Severus scanned it. He was so busy reading, he didn’t hear Kingsley return. “Planning to reanimate someone?” Kingsley asked softly. 

Severus looked up and into his eyes.

Kingsley inhaled sharply. “Regulus? Really?” 

~

Severus dropped his eyes. “I’m not seriously considering it! It’s just…there are intriguing rumours about this book—”

“It’s fine,” said Kingsley. “It’s natural to have regrets about lost lovers, especially given the way he was taken from you.” 

“Please don’t think I regret our—”

“No. I know.” 

“Everything all right?” asked Frank. 

“Yes.” Severus handed him The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy. “I’d never seen a copy. Thank you.” 

“Right.” Frowning, Frank took the book, looking back and forth between them. “Would either of you like a drink while we wait for Mother to return?” 

Kingsley exhaled, turning away. “Definitely.”

~

Severus sipped brandy, watching Kingsley and Alice talk quietly. Frank paced while eyeing the clock, getting visibly more anxious by the moment. 

Sighing, Severus stared into his glass. Had he bolloxed everything up? Did Kingsley think he was pining for Regulus or something? Just because he missed his friend didn’t mean he wanted him back as a lover. He was happy with Kingsley, he made him feel things he’d never felt before, but if he could bring Regulus back, shouldn’t he try?

“I don’t think that’s how The Nightshade Guide to Necromancy works.” Kingsley sat down beside Severus. 

Severus winced. 

~

“And no, I wasn’t eavesdropping,” Kingsley continued. “You broadcast when you’re…emotional about something.” 

Severus sighed. “My Occluding needs work,” he admitted. “Although the Dark… _he_ doesn’t seem to have picked up on anything yet.” 

Kingsley scooted closer. “Speaking of, I don’t think you should go back,” he said quietly. “Ever.”

“If he summons me—”

“If he calls, don’t answer.” Kingsley grasped Severus’ arm. “It’s too dangerous.” 

Severus stared at him. “You realise I can’t spy on him if I’m not there.” 

Kingsley smile tightly. “Then don’t. Don’t make me have to use The Nightshade Guide to communicate with you!” 

~

Severus gaped at him. “If I’m not spying on him, what good am I to the cause?” 

Kingsley shook his head. “ _Someone’s_ damaged your self-esteem.” Leaning in, he said, “You’re worth more as an alive deserter than as a dead spy, Severus.” 

“I—” Severus’ chest tightened with emotion. For a moment he couldn’t speak. 

Kingsley hugged Severus. “Don’t make me mourn you, Severus,” he whispered. 

Severus sagged in his arms. “I’ve no such plans.” 

“Good.” Kingsley drew back. “Because having to perform Necromancy to see my lover is not on my list of things I want to do anytime soon.” 

~

Emotionally drained, Severus sat in Kingsley’s arms, trying not to think. 

Alice had opened The Nightshade Guide and was idly flipping through it. 

Frank, pacing, finally snapped. “That’s it!” Drawing his wand, he started towards the Floo. “It’s been an hour. I’m getting Mother!” 

Alice stood up. “Augusta’s tough, Frank. She’d have sent a Patronus for help if she needed it.” 

“Not if they captured her!” Frank sighed. “She’s tough, but she’s no Auror—”

Just then, the Floo flared, and Augusta emerged. Brandishing her wand, she levitated a trussed up Peter Pettigrew in behind her. “There,” she said. “All yours.”

~


End file.
